In a Certain Light
by TheSpaz
Summary: Kuwabara has some interesting ideas about Hiei and Kurama, even though the two in question have a harder time figuring it out. Pairing: HieixKurama
1. PROLOGUE

**4-15-11 Update: Hey guys, long time no see! I've decided to continue this story...finally! Took like a two year hiatus there, oops? I've rewritten the first two chapters, I suggest re-reading them if you already read the original uploaded versions. They are smoother and chapter two will be expanded.  
**

* * *

"Hey! What the HELL are you doing in my bedroom, Kuwabara?" Yusuke rampaged over to where the red head was kneeling. Kuwabara turned his head with an innocent look on his face, watching as a fuming Yusuke Urameshi quickly crossed from the doorway to where he was sitting.

"Come on, chill out, Urameshi! You're gonna bust a blood vessel." Yusuke looked down at Kuwabara and then realized there was a small heap of photos spread out on the floor in front of him. His look of anger drained from his face and was replaced by curiosity.

"Would you mind telling me why you're sitting on my floor, looking at a bunch of stupid photographs?" Kuwabara turned to look at the photos and then back to Yusuke.

"Yeah, I guess that does look pretty ridiculous. Well, the thing is-"

"Get to the POINT, Kuwabara!" Yusuke was getting annoyed by the game Kuwabara was playing with him. Kuwabara signaled for him to sit down across from him, so he sat down cross-legged on the other side of the pile. Kuwabara waited for him to sit and then began to speak.

"Have you ever noticed that in every picture we have involving Hiei and Kurama, they're always beside each other?" Yusuke lowered his eyebrows, appearing to be in deep thought. He stared at the photos for a minute and then his face slightly lit up.

"You know, I never noticed that before!" He brought his head up to face Kuwabara who was looking at him with a strange grin on his face. "What about it?"

This was the question Kuwabara seemed to be waiting for.

"Don't you wonder if there's something going on between those two?" Urameshi's eyes widened and Kuwabara knew he had shocked him a little with the statement. Yusuke began rambling on loudly and stuttered a little as he talked. Finally, Kuwabara lifted his hand to a stop position and let his head hang down.

"Jesus, Urameshi. Shut up for a minute." Yusuke watched as his friend gingerly gathered up the photographs between them. He wondered to himself, _could it really be possible..._?

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading!

This is the newly revised opening, chapter two will be up shortly! This prologue is short, but the next chapter is much longer, I promise! ;) Until next update! xoxo


	2. Anger in the Slightest

b- Sorry this took so long to update. I had some technical difficulties. This chapter was originally going to be much longer but I'm going to split it into two chapters so I'd have someting to put up to show I'm alive. ;; Now that the problems are worked out, I'll be updating regularly.   
  
[note: this chapter has been slightly revamped. After going through and reading it, I decided to write things a little differently.]  
  
Spaz. -/b  
  
Hiei was standing in his usual stance--back straight, hands shoved down into pockets hidden somewhere beneath his cloak, with an unconcerned look upon his face. His body was facing the open window he came in through just a moment ago. Kurama walked towards the fire demon until he was few feet from him, looking him over. Hiei turned his head to look at him.  
  
"I've no injuries, Kurama." The red head brought his gaze to meet Hiei's, right before he turned away from Kurama and continued to look out the window.   
  
"Indeed." Staying still, Kurama's eyes scanned the side of Hiei's face, trying to decide why he was here. Anyone knowing Hiei knew he didn't normally do things without reason. Realizing there was nothing in his features to give away his intentions, he began to get a little impatient at standing in silence.  
  
"..Well then?" Knowing Hiei wasn't one to indulge in his emotions, he didn't want to seem pushy so he walked back to the shower and removed the towel for the second time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
I noticed Hiei sitting patiently as always. He hadn't acknowleged my presence in the room but I knew he knew I was there. He stance was slightly more rigid then it should've been given the circumstances and I at once wondered if something horrible had happened. My voice must have held more of my panicked emotion then I noticed because it made him startle a bit. I had called his name half unaware and half out of habit. I think it must have un-nerved him to hear his named said with such strong emotions.  
  
Moonlight spilled in through the open window, illuminating the room and he wondered if it was the only the trick of light that made the fire demon look a little depressed. His eyes strained a bit trying to discern if that was so. It was hard to tell, as Hiei's gaze was planted at a spot on the floor below him, and he couldn't really see his eyes. Seconds dwindled away, and a breeze filtered in through the window. It danced on Kurama's skin, sending a shiver through his body. Hiei looked up at him.  
  
"You're cold, fox." Red eyes were focused on his own and he only stared back for a few seconds. Kurama grinned a little at Hiei's obvious statement. However, he doubted the demon had come into his room just to give him a report on his body temperature. If it was to deliver the news of a new mission, he would have said so by now.   
  
"Kurama, I don't know what's happening to me." I thought that was a very bad line for Hiei, of all people, to start off with. It gave me a very bad feeling. "I stay up most the time I should be sleeping and I wonder around like I've lost my head. It's almost like I can't control my thoughts anymore. They roam into unfamiliar territory, and the more I call them back, the farther they roam." He sighed, and I couldn't help but feel my mind turn in circles. Hiei was opening up to me, and it certainly wasn't like him. I was afraid of saying anything because I didn't want to give him reason to close the what he'd opened. His crimson eyes were normally so cold and distant, but a new look occupied them. It was of mixed feelings and I couldn't quite read them. I was startled slightly when he turned quickly and began to talk. I was trying so hard to read the still slightly masked emotions that played on his face that I almost jumped. Those crimson eyes were now staring straight into mine.  
  
"Have you ever felt like your mind wasn't your own anymore? I don't even know what I'm feeling. It's never been hard to know the difference; angry, sad, disappointed, pleased--It used to be so easy, Kurama!" I tried to hide my surprise, but apparently I wasn't doing a good job. He knew I didn't quite understand, and he looked slightly embarassed at his sudden outburst. Hiei was doing a fine job of putting me off guard tonight.   
  
"I've said too much." With those words, he quickly glided to the open window and left before my mind could catch up. 


End file.
